


MM (The Game)

by kxtiies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dark Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Minecraft, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtiies/pseuds/kxtiies
Summary: When a suspicious link is sent to George and Nick from their closest friend, the unlikely pair become trapped within a realistic horror of their beloved game. With a looming, threatening presence of something once familiar upon them, they must now work together and survive to the very end with their lives."𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘵 𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> been craving some dark mcyts fics but haven't seen much, so here I am. hope you guys enjoy it. ;)
> 
> tw: dark themes, blood, temporary character(s) death.

This, this was never supposed to happen.

It was a tragedy to result in the infliction of the two, the effect of their lives. It was almost an accident, it was expected nevertheless.

That doesn't make sense now that I mention it, does it? You're kinda left in the dark, unable to comprehend the blur presented in front of you. It's difficult to breathe through it all, choking on your own doubt of what's real and what's your nightmare. Not a dream, an actual horror shown through the chaos of thoughts clouding your mind.

A domino effect, that's the best way to explain it.

When one's event occurs to be the downfall, it tilts and collides with those in its path of destruction. Then it continues, from one to another. They all just topple down and the mess just keeps on getting worse; however, the path comes to its final. Nowhere left to hit, it just falls to the ground, and the sound echoes.

That's it, it's quiet from there. Nothing left, wiped away from existence with only a faded memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft drizzle of the afternoon storm became muffled as the window screeched closed, strained fingers ached from resistance. The lack of the morning star darkened the interior, fluorescent scattered throughout the kitchen. A soft exhaled breeze among the settled atmosphere, the nimble pads of feet followed after. 

George wandered around the proximity of the island, the faint shiver crawling along his spine. He finally paused towards the refrigerator, the growling anchored his stomach. Fluid digits grasped around the steely handle, opening the door to reveal the contents within. Despite the over quantity littering each shelf, nothing appeared inviting. Thankfully, the piercing ring of his cell phone distracted him momentarily. Closing the door once more, he turned towards the vibrating electronic displayed on the granite surface. 

**Sapnap calling...**

Disappointment almost heated his chest, expectance of another faltered his upbringing mood. Nevertheless, he accepted and brought it towards his ear. “Hello?”

“ _Hey, did you get a text from Dream?_ ” Nick answered rather quickly, faint desperation hidden within his tone. The older muttered a quick “hold on” as he brought the phone away to activate his screen, catching two text notifications from the mentioned male.

**Dreamie** : Link in the discord...

**Dreamie** : start it up in ten minutes...

“Yeah, I just saw it now,” George responded again, his words flowed sluggishly as he brought the phone back up. Their best friend hadn’t been online for almost three days, which wasn’t uncommon to their viewers but was concerning the two. The tallest would always mention the reasoning for his absence to either both or one of them. “Have you seen what the link is?”

“ _I haven’t,_ ” Nick mumbled, rustled movements were picked up from the line. ” _He also said ‘make sure both you and George get on it together in about ten minutes’._ ” The male paused for a second, the clicking of his phone meeting the wooden desk was brought through. “ _Do you think this is something he coded while he was gone for these few days?_ ” The younger exhaled, faint clicking the keyboard followed shortly after.

“Maybe, but he would’ve told at least one of us instead of ignoring both of us for this long.” George started back to his bedroom, deciding on the afternoon snack later on. “Even the text sounds a bit cryptic, don’t you think?” He mentioned as his body finally settled into his office chair, leaning his weight back as he glared at the monitor. The default picture stretched the screen, little icons scattered throughout the image. A red notification lingered upon the corner of the discord application, George’s clicked it as the other started. 

“ _I mean, I guess,_ ” Nick mumbled slowly, continuing to fumble with his keyboard. “ _Are you back in your room?_ ”

“Do you actually want to use this link? What if he got hacked or something and it’s some sort of scam?” George faintly laughed, contradicting his question as the discord started up. 

“ _Then he would’ve texted us something different, his entire phone wouldn't be hacked idiot._ ” The younger muttered back, sarcasm laced his voice. “ _I just encoded the link and it seems legit, it’s a server on Minecraft._ ” George barely listened as he glanced towards the list of members, recognizing a few online among the pair. 

One of them included Clay.

“Nick, I don’t feel too confident about this.” The older one mentioned softly, however, was already starting up the Minecraft server. “Why would he blatantly ignore everyone for three days straight but then come back on with this stupid link? Especially wanting both of us on some random server right away. Please tell me this isn't absolutely suspicious.” George felt the simmering of anxiousness flaring throughout his chest, glancing towards the phone once more. 

“ _George, I think you’re overreacting._ ” This irritated the mentioned male, now faintly glaring, indirectly, at the other. “ _Dude, stop. He probably coded this and that was why he was out._ ” Nick sensed the sour mood, the older logging into the menu of different server worlds. Nothing appeared out of unfamiliarity from the SMP to a couple of others they all use for recording. It was until he scrolled all the way down did he notice the **cryptic** server at the very bottom.

**M M 1/3 ⁖⁝⁞**

“ _Dream is already on the server!_ ” The uproar tone startled George from examining the bland server description, the unsettling hiccup burned in his throat. “ _Let’s go Gogy._ ” The mentioned male watched indirectly the other joining as the lobby number went up, his fingers hovering over the mouse.

“Sapnap?” George mumbled, glancing back over to the younger one only to see him disconnected from the line. Just before he reached towards the electronic to reconnect the lighter brunet, the brilliance of flickering colors motioned just outside his peripheral. The source was from his monitor, stuttering blacks and whites filtered throughout the screen with foreign texts blended in the background. “What the hell?” The older groaned, partially covering his vision as a sharp migraine flared between his temples. As seconds ticked on, the murmured ache became unbearable to the point he had to turn away.

His vision darkened momentarily, the atmosphere sombered around his shaken frame. The realization brought himself to uncover his perception, scrubbing the fading migraine before surveying his surroundings. 

George’s shoulders became tense as oncoming horror splashed his mentality upon actualization he wasn’t in his room, alternatively somewhat recognizing a barren loft. The contrasting darkness from his once illuminated bedroom influenced the uneasiness settling within; nevertheless, the limited torches framing the entrance barely spread the restricted interior. Monotone, wooden floors stretched throughout the room, dividend carved lines upon its surface. Just upon where he was positioned, once figuring he was on a softened cot, there was a miniature table paired with chairs. From what the torches could reach, George caught the faded splatters of dark brown staining the pale wood. A cracked ceramic bowl was settled within the middle of the table, rotten fruits caved within from expired time. 

“Sapnap?” George called out carefully, deciding to remove himself from the darkest corner. Uneasiness bubbled his chest once again as continued to investigate the splatters painting the material. “What the fuck?” He whined, salvia coating his mouth as bile threatened to rise within his esophagus. 

_Blood._

“Sapnap?!” Desperation brimmed his shouts for his friend, trembling breaths shook his chest. Irrationally, George stumbled towards the entrance, feelings of encased dread almost suffocating. Shaken fingers clasped the rusted knob, the realization hit a second later that it was locked before his entire body broke through the barrier. The aged wood splintered around as he collapsed, a sharp yell escaped along with the air from his lungs. 

His shoulder jolted with pain as it somewhat broke his fall, George rolling over to his back as he gripped the injured side. The male groaned, tears pricking his eyes as he tried to rub away the ache. “Fuckin’ hell.” He seethed, slowly picking himself up with his good arm. Still cradling his shoulder, he examined the mess of wood littered upon the soil. 

What caught his attention happened to be a somewhat levitating icon of a door amongst the mess, similar to their game. As he walked towards the miniature door, the icon quickly teleported within him. George jolted back, quickly glancing around him for the now missing icon. Something flashed from his pocket, cautiously reaching in to find a torch and even the door in his pocket. “What is going on?” He grabbed for the torch, clicking it on as the flash stuttered awake. The first thing that was shone was the abandoned house, cobwebs scattered throughout the structure. The house was familiar to those in the villages in the game, an uneasy shiver crawled along his spine.

The faint sound of dead grass being crushed alerted George, twisting around abruptly to find a shadow looming over him. “Fuck!” He screamed, stumbling almost back into the abandoned structure. 

“George! It’s okay, just me.” Nick panicked, reaching forward to help the older regain his balance. “I heard you calling out my name.”

“You scared me, you idiot!” George exhaled shakily, barely leaning against the door frame just in case the structure were to collapse. He momentarily forgot about his injured shoulder, picking himself up as he winced from the sharp pain.

“Are you okay? What did you do?” The younger was already asking multiple questions, unintentionally irritating the older.

“I’m fine, Sap-nap.” George smacked his lips, cradling his injured side again. “I was locked in the house and decided it would be best to break the door down, it was a lot easier than I thought.” He winced once more, the adrenaline wearing off.

“Jesus Gogy, it’s been ten minutes and you already hurt yourself.” Nick tensely laughed, flickering his own flashlight around the proximity. “Do you know where we are?”

“What makes you think I would know?!” George rolled his eyes, deciding to settle down against the structure as the pain flared. He glanced up towards the younger, now able to examine his friend. Nick was still in his sweatpants and hoodie, somewhat blending into the darkened background. What caught the older’s attention was the slick, darker strands poking out from the bleached headband covering his forehead. “What the hell?”

“What?” Nick glanced at him quizzically for a second, returning to surveying the area. 

“Your hair, it’s dark.” George paused, shining his torch towards the other.

“Quit it, I’m going to go blind.” The younger shielded his spotted vision for a second before the other’s words reminded him. “Wait, what do you mean it’s dark?” Coming to the conclusion they were out in the middle of nowhere, he brought his attention back to the older.

“You kinda look like your Minecraft character, just without the outfit or whatever,” George mentioned, finally drawing the light away. “Are we in the game?” The older questioned slowly, the oncoming dread settling in once again. 

“That’s not possible. How the fuck could that ever happen?” It was obviously a rhetorical question, but Nick was concerned as well. “Okay, wait. Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?” It was silent soon after, only the sound of faraway nocturnals cooed through the atmosphere. 

“Why does it matter?” George responded, glaring irritably at the younger. The dread burned his chest, trembling slightly as the cold seeped through his exposed skin. “What are we going to do?! Do we have any way of contacting anyone?” 

“I don’t have my phone either.” Nick swallowed, figuring the other male had no communication devices either by his panicked state. “All I remembered was flashing lights on my monitor and then I woke up in some abandoned house.” He flashed around again, the uneasy presence of being watched.

“Dream was on the server, do you think he’s around here?” George whispered, also glancing about for the mentioned male.

“George, we are not in the stupid game.” Nick exhaled harshly, catching the other male shivering as the breeze shifted through. Without a second thought, he grabbed his hoodie and unsheathed himself before tossing it to the older. “You’re shaking, put that on.”

George would argue back, yet his fingers were starting to numb. He struggled to place his injured side into the sleeve; nevertheless, fitted through the heavy material with a warm sigh. The reminiscence of Nick’s body heat faintly soothed him, his posture almost curling in. “So what, we got kidnapped and now we are out here in an abandoned village that resembles a lot with Minecraft?” 

“I don’t have any fucking clue, dude. That’s what I’m trying to figure out if you let me.” Nick’s voice was stern, his shoulders tensed. “But if we were to be kidnapped, they are still around. Something doesn’t feel right.” He glanced out once more towards the barrier of forest almost surrounding them, anything lurking within was easily obscured.

“Stop, don’t say that.” George's voice trembled, slowly trying to stand up again. “We need to figure out how to get out of here, like now.” Before either of the males could reach another word, a piercing shriek startled the once hushed atmosphere. George internally cried as he watched the younger pale as another screamed broke through, this time closer. “What the hell is that?”

“Someone’s screaming, it’s coming from the forest.” Nick backed up towards the older, almost shielding him completely as his flashlight shone towards the thickening mass of trees. “Stay close to me. When I tell you to run, don’t you fucking hesitate.” His voice deepened, seriousness and fear overcame his tone.

“I can take care of myself,” George whispered back, swallowing a whimper as a light flickered in between the trees. "I'm not leaving you."

“You’re injured. I won’t be far behind you if we have to run.” Nick somewhat comforted, picking up the unsteady pace of footsteps and twigs snapping before a figure emerged frantically out of the forest. A young female staggered towards them, waving her arms wildly. The taller braced himself, clenching his fist just as the unknown figure stopped a few feet away.

“You need to get out of here, he’s coming!” She yelled, glancing back quickly. She was covered in multiple gashes and bruises, her clothes barely framing her body. “You need to take me with you, please!”

“Where the fuck are we? Who’s coming?” Nick growled, relaxing momentarily seeing the female was nonthreatening. 

“She’s hurt,” George mumbled, flinching as the woman snapped her attention towards him.

“The Hunter.” She smiled, her pupils were blown before hysterical laughter erupted from her frame. George reached for the thin material of the younger’s back, anxiousness overtaking his sanity. Barely noticeable, the sound of something cracking almost echoed from the forest. Before realizing the source, an arrow pierced through the female’s throat. Both of the male’s screamed as they watched her stumbled to her knees, crimson oozing downwards along her chest.

“It’s too late... He’s here.” She managed to gurgle before collapsing on the barren ground, motionless. 

“What the fuck!” Nick shouted, pressing even closer to the older. He hoped the other male didn’t witness the tragedy, despite feeling him shaking uncontrollably against his back. He barely managed to catch another figure emerging from the forest with a steady pace, their structure a little more wide and taller. The crossbow shimmered menacingly against the soft rays of the moon, flickering strong glares of light along with the movement as he neared the deceased female. 

George peeked around the taller’s shoulders towards the cloaked male, his facial features hidden from the hood. His upper frame was encased within a dark “yellow” tunic, light brown pants were covered in all sorts of items and weapons. “Hello there.” The “Hunter” spoke carefully, his head still dipped towards the decomposing body. “I’ve seen you already met Katherine, too bad it was short-lived.” He chuckled, finally picking up his head. Unfortunately, a dark mask still left the male unidentifiable. Similar to Dream’s, a brilliant smile contrasted the bloodied, voided mask.

“D-Dream?” Nick muttered as shock withered his mind. George whimpered, his hold on the younger’s shirt tightened.

The mentioned male cackled, his head thrown towards the darkened sky. Despite never really seeing their friend in person, the figure held a similar appearance to Clay. “No, no. Sadly he won’t be participating with us.” The Hunter came down from his hysteria, flickering his attention back to the pair. “And here I thought I would wait months for another after this bitch decided to escape, but luckily ran into two, **perfect** subjects.” Despite the mask, he smiled maliciously (especially) at George.

“Who the fuck are you then?” Nick growled, protecting the older from the line of sight. The cloaked male shifted his perspective towards him.

“Your worst fucking nightmare.” _Dream_ seethed, slowly picking up the crossbow. “We could go about this in two ways, I rather not freeze in this barren biome.” He pulled something from the satchel behind, bringing another arrow, and set it in the weapon. “Either you will agree and be good little boys, or I will use your corpses for my mutts.” He chuckled, positioning himself to fire at any given moment.

Nick was stunned, unable to comprehend the menacing dripping poison from the male’s tongue. His mind was drawn a blank, thoughts of escaping slowly dissipated as the seconds counted on. He knew he had to keep himself and George safe, mostly the other as his injury affected the vulnerability. “Answer me!” The roar from the offending male startled him from his scattered thoughts, flinching as the crossbow was presented in a threatening tone.

“Yes.” Nick squeaked, sudden dread anchored his stomach. Adrenaline finally streamed through his veins, irrational thoughts exploded. “George, remember when I told you to run earlier?” He whispered, moving his head slightly in an attempt not to alarm the other.

“Sapnap, no. This is different, he’s armed.” George whined, grasping impossibly tighter on the stretched material. There was limited time before the cloaked male would advance towards him, there was no room to argue.

“Go!” Nick shouted as he charged towards the other, the eldest stood frozen. The youngest went for a swing with the flashlight, stumbling over as _Dream_ dodged fluidly. He turned around to see his friend still leaning on the crumbling structure, eyes glossed over.

“George, run! You need to -” The mentioned male watched in horror as the cloaked male whipped the blunt end of the crossbow across his face, rendering the male unconscious as his body collapsed on the ground.

“Nick!” George screeched, debating on listening to his friend’s command but he couldn’t leave him behind now.

“I suggest you listen to me, Georgie. I would hate to blemish your pretty face.” _Dream_ chuckled threateningly, slowly advancing towards the mentioned male. Deciding against his better judgment, George sprinted around the closest corner of the structure and raced away from the village. He stumbled as his body grew exhausted, the hope of escaping sapped away the longer he ran.

There was nowhere to run.

The familiar sound of something cracking barely reached his ears, unable to react; it was indeed the crossbow when a searing pain flared throughout his lower leg. With a scream, he tumbled to the dirtied floor. He frantically glanced down to see an arrow stabbed through his calve, crying out pitifully like a wounded animal. “What did I tell you, Gogy? You had to choose the hard way.” The menacing voice stood above him, the weapon was still high in the air.

“G-Get away from me!” George tried to counter back, wheezing as spasms jolted up his affected leg. 

“Shame, really. I only brought one apple just in case but considering your "friend" didn't run off, looks to be you’ll have to suffer a little bit longer. It pains me really.” _Dream_ cackled, shifting the crossbow as he kneeled towards the oldest. “Sweet **Dreams** ” He whispered, bringing the blunt end of the weapon against the other’s head.

George’s vision became enveloped within the darkness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, sapnap is my bamf character. he deserves it.


End file.
